Dark Ages - Night 14
For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 14 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 14 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). without other sun-producing plants |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |EM = Five (all contain sun) |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Produce at least 5000 sun |before = Dark Ages - Night 13 |after = Dark Ages - Night 15}} Difficulty The player may only use Sun Bean to produce sun. Fortunately, all the tombstones in this level contain sun. Therefore, Grave Buster is needed to gather sun in order to pass the level. These will also count for the objective given. Dark Ages Gargantuar appears here and so does the Wizard Zombie, making this level harder. Sun Bean should be used wisely, specifically on Knight Zombies and Buckethead Peasants. In addition, the player should not defeat zombies too quickly, as the objective can easily not be met. At one point, Sun Bean was glitched, and will not drop any sun from any zombie that will greatly get a profit of sun. Leveling up Sun Bean is the only option, as using Power Ups will not do anything because of the objective. However, this was fixed in the Birthdayz update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Waves All tombstones produce sun when destroyed. |note1 = Two tombstones are spawned |zombie2 = |note2 = Three tombstones are spawned; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie3 = |note3 = Two tombstones are spawned; 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = Three tombstones are spawned |zombie5 = |note5 = Two tombstones are spawned; 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = |note6 = Three tombstones are spawned |zombie7 = |note7 = First flag; two tombstones are spawned; 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = |note8 = Three tombstones are spawned |zombie9 = |note9 = Two tombstones are spawned; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = |note10 = Three tombstones are spawned |zombie11 = |note11 = Two tombstones are spawned; 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = |note12 = Three tombstones are spawned |zombie13 = |note13 = Two tombstones are spawned; 100% Plant Food |zombie14 = |note14 = Final flag}} Strategies TIP: As long as you destroy all the tombstones, you will only have to generate 1800 sun from Sun Beans. Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Grave Buster (pre-given) **Sun Bean (pre-given) **Wall-nut **Fume-shroom **Snapdragon **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine (or Puff-shroom) *'Remember to use Sun Bean. Forgetting it will result to your end, especially if you are playing 2.7.1 update.' *Because you do not have any sun-directly producing plants except the Sun Bean, use it on every zombies and all times. Do not forget that it is very useful when being eaten by Buckethead Peasants and Knight Zombies. Also, its Plant Food Upgrade will help you produce more sun. *Keep using Grave Buster to gather more sun. *Now plant two columns of Fume-shrooms or more, then plant one column of Wall-nuts and Snapdragons. They will help you kill the Jester Zombies and Wizard Zombies. *Use Cherry Bomb when you see too many Wizard Zombies. *When a Dark Ages Gargantuar comes, if you choose Potato Mine, plant them far from Dark Ages Gargantuar. Then use Fume-shroom's Plant Food upgrade. *Boosting your Sun Bean makes producing 5000 sun much easier. Try using its boost if you cannot pass the objective. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Infi-nut **Squash **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine *'Optional:' **Imitater (for the Grave Buster) **Chili Bean *Main tip is to avoid any plant that shoots continuously, because you cannot control its rate of fire. So, choose plants like Chomper, Coconut Cannon, and Banana Launcher. *Basically, you are looking to plant Infi-nuts such that there is a one-tile gap between them. See illustration in Gallery section below. The Infi-nuts serve two main purposes: they bunch the zombies up, so they can be killed by a single Squash or Potato Mine; and they just slow the kill rate down generally, so your Sun Bean has time to recharge and graves can respawn. *Sap-fling and Hurrikale are very useful in this strategy (but not necessary). Hurrikale in particular will let you dictate the rate at which zombies die, and can be used in combination with Ghost Pepper to make sure the Sun Beans go to the Knight Zombies (use Hurrikale to bunch the zombies up, then Ghost Pepper the bunch to weed out the less tough zombies). *Take out Wizard Zombie as soon as it appears. *Double Grave Busters let you keep on top of all the graves that appear and will have you wallowing in unspent sun. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Grave Buster **Endurian **Puff-shroom **Fume-shroom **Iceberg Lettuce **Cherry Bomb *Plant a few Fume-shrooms on the right side of the column. *When the first zombie arrives, plant a Sun Bean close to it for it to consume it at once. *Once the Sun Bean is consumed, collect all of the dropped sun and spend them to plant a Fume-shroom. Repeat this step the more the level progresses. *Plant Grave Busters on the graves from time to time so that you can also collect the drop sun to plant more plants that are needed in order to strengthen your defense. *Plant Endurians starting from the fifth column of the lawn. *When things start to get tough, use Cherry Bombs and Iceberg Lettuces in order to quickly get rid of the incoming huge waves of zombies as well as to halt a few ones. *Lastly, give Plant Food to Fume-shrooms but make sure to do so at the right time. *'NOTE:' The Sun Bean here is already boosted so this should guarantee you to beat the level. Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Cherry Bomb **Infi-nut **Magnifying Grass **Potato Mine **Snapdragon *Keep using Grave Buster for any sun tombstones. *Throughout the level, plant two columns of Infi-nuts in the fourth and fifth column and Snapdragons in the second and third column. Potato Mine can be used if there are not many Snapdragons to kill the zombies. Try to also plant a column of Magnifying Grass in the first column if a Wizard Zombie spawns. *Snapdragon is used so that it will not trigger the next wave of zombies too early. Not triggering the next wave of zombies will save more time for Sun Bean, Potato Mine, and Cherry Bomb to recharge. *Use Sun Bean if there are high-health zombies such as Buckethead Zombies or Knight Zombies. If using Plant Food on the Sun Bean, plant the Sun Bean further away from the ninth column so that it will not trigger the next wave of zombies too early. *Cherry Bomb can be used if there are too many sun tombstones, or if there are too many Knight Zombies and Buckethead Zombies. *Magnifying Grass can help kill the zombies and Wizard Zombies, but try to kill them only after the next wave spawns. **However, use Magnifying Grass if any zombie breaches the Infi-nut defense. **Be sure to use Cherry Bomb or Potato Mine instead if it will save more sun. *When the Dark Ages Gargantuar appears, use Potato Mine, and then use Cherry Bomb or Magnifying Grass to kill him. *After the final wave, use Cherry Bomb and Magnifying Grass to kill the zombies. Remember to conserve your sun if there are still any surviving zombies such as Wizard Zombies. Strategy 5:Cheap plants for a huge buck :Created by This strategy helps to maximize the amount of zombies killed for a small amount of sun. You need the following: *Imitater (have a second Grave Buster) *Banana Launcher (delivers a huge blow anywhere instantly at your command) *Shrinking Violet (useful for weakening that one Dark Age Gargantuar that does appear in this level) *Primal Potato Mine (120 damage in a 3x3 area for just 50 sun? Who wouldn't want it?) *Shadow-shroom (useful for eliminating those peasants; with this plant, they are as good without their armor) How to beat the stage with this strategy: #Make sure use to constantly destroy all gravestones with the two Grave Busters. You will need the sun as soon as possible. #Kill the first few zombies using Primal Potato Mines/Shadow-shroom. #When you see a Knight Zombie, feed him a Sun Bean and then kill him via a Shadow-shroom or an armed Primal Potato Mine or let him walk up and eat a boosted Sun Bean for a huge burst of sun. #Use the huge amount of sun you are gathering from tombstones and sun-infected zombies to plant the Banana Launchers. Leave at least 200 sun for your Shadow-shroom and Primal Potato Mines. #When a Wizard Zombie arrives, blast him to death with a banana bomb. #When the first huge wave arrives, find where would Primal Potato Mine be best at to blow up as many zombies as possible. Feed the Knights sun beans beforehand. #By this point, you should have the hang of it. Just keep blasting zombies with Primal Potato Mines or poisoning them with Shadow-shroom. #When the Gargantuar appears, use Shrinking Violet on him to weaken him a lot. Then either blow him up with another Primal Potato Mine or blast him with bananas. #As soon as you see any Wizard Zombies arriving, quickly blast them with bananas or your entire lawn will be just sheep #If you followed this strategy well, you should have 10 banana launchers by the final wave, which amounts to 5000 sun, scoring you the challenge. To finish off the zombies, shrink them with Shrinking Violet's Plant Food effect and then Shadow-shroom's Plant Food effect for easy head popping. Gallery FR DA N14.png|First time reward BeforeDan14U.png|Before starting the level DarkAges Night14 1.png|Infi-nuts and Spikerocks IMG 0111.PNG|By DA - Night 14 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA - Night 14 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 DANight14stlmFinalWave.png|Final wave by PvZ2_Stragety_DA14.png|By Screenshot_2016-10-01-17-16-23.png|By DA145.9.1.PNG|By (on update 5.9.1) SODA14.PNG|By DA-14 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Dark Ages Night 14 Dark Ages Night 14 Locked and Loaded Hybrid Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun Bean - Produce at least 5000 sun - Dark Ages Night 14 (Ep.277)|By Trivia *This is the only regular level in that sun-producing plants cannot be chosen, except Sun Bean. **If the player counts Brain Busters, this is the fourth. The first three are Sun Bombs levels. **This also does not count Last Stand levels. *Despite being sun producing plants the player could use Primal Sunflower, Moonflower, and Toadstool. **However in those cases, the bug has been fixed. *This is the first level that forces the player to use Sun Bean. The second is Big Wave Beach - Day 31. *Before the 2.7 update, 2000 sun had to be produced in order to advance. Also, Jester Zombie was always in this level and did not rely on Dynamic Difficulty. *After the 2.7 update, gathering sun from the tombstones is counted as producing sun. *This is the only level in Dark Ages that is not a Brain Buster but has an objective. How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 14's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)